


Reckoning

by Eldabe



Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-03 03:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/376418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eldabe/pseuds/Eldabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was that warm feeling, right before a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reckoning

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my livejournal, [here](http://eldarwannabe.livejournal.com/173525.html)

There was someone else in the flat. 

Ianto could feel it, eyes closed, slumped awkwardly on the sofa still mostly asleep. Lisa must be back from work. The chicken was in the oven, just warm enough to eat right out of the pan with their fingers.

Ianto's neck was twisted at an odd angle, it would ache when he moved. Eyes closed, he smiled anyway. Lisa was home.

But he couldn't smell dinner. Ianto's eyes opened and he blinked at the wrong bookcase. He ignored the pain to twist around and see Jack closing his front door with a _click._


End file.
